Conventional inkjet printheads require fluidic fan-out from microscopic ink ejection chambers to macroscopic ink supply channels.
The same part numbers designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures. The figures are not necessarily to scale. The relative size of some parts is exaggerated to more clearly illustrate the example shown.